Oh, It Is Love
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: She wasn't expecting a song. Kaiora. Oneshot.


Oh my! How I love songs that give you inspiration!

Author Notes: This story is partially AU. Kairi and Sora are both twenty and Sora's currently gone fighting in the other worlds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue. I'm broke as it is.

Oh, It Is Love

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Lyircs_

**Writing**

XXXXX- scene change

**... I'll be home soon. I do have a promise to live up too. **

**-Sora**

That's what you say in every letter. I'm just wondering how soon is soon.

A light sigh escaped Kairi's lips as she sat up on her bed. Her cerulean eyes landed on the purple

shoebox that was sitting directly in front of her. The shoebox was filled with all of the letters that Sora had sent over the years.

Kairi folded the letter she had just finished reading and placed it back into the shoebox. The letter was one she got a good three months ago. Sadly, she hadn't received another letter since then.

There's always tomorrow.

Kairi turned to face the digital clock that laid on the end table. The red digits read seven thirty. Kairi's stomach growled as she walked out of her bedroom. She really had to stop eating dinner so late.

"Now what should I make for dinner..." Kairi lightly drummed her fingertips on the white counter top. There's always the easy mac sitting in her pantry or there's always the option of making something decent.

Kairi ran a hand through her crimson hair as the doorbell rang. Raising an eyebrow, Kairi ambled over to her front door and opened it. Her eyes landed on an antsy, little boy who couldn't stop rocking back and forth on the pads of his feet.

"Hello? May I help you?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side for a moment to check if the boy had brought any other company, like his parent. When she didn't see anyone else, her attention shifted back to the little boy.

"This is for you!" the boy said happily while he handed Kairi a postcard.

"Thank you..." Kairi said with a hint on confusion in her voice. The boy gave her a smile, which was lacking two front teeth, and tipped his hat at her.

"Have a great night!"

Kairi shut the door behind her with her foot as her cerulean eyes skimmed the postcard. It simply stated to watch channel three at eight o'clock for a 'surprise.' Kairi looked up at the wooden clock that hung above the living room's couch. She still had a good ten minutes to make dinner before eight o'clock.

XXXXX

Kairi placed the mac-n-cheese on the table in front of her as she grabbed the remote with her other hand. Kairi flipped to channel three only to see a blank screen staring at her. It was two minutes before eight o'clock.

Picking up the mac-n-cheese, she took a bite and decided that she would wait five minutes until she changed the channel to 'The Prince and Me', which was airing on ABC. There was beeping noise as Kairi took another bite of her food. Her eyes that transfixed onto the television nearly popped out of her head.

He was there. He was right there, right there on her television. Kairi's teeth refused to let go of the fork that was contemporarily in her mouth. She couldn't even swallow the food that sat in her mouth.

"Well, don't act like a retard. Say something!" Kairi heard a familiar deep voice in the background say.

Sora glared at the television set as he took a seat on the big rock behind him, "Shut up Riku!"

"That wasn't what I was thinking of, but it works!" the camera zoomed on Sora's aggravated look, "Say hi to Kairi!"

Kairi took the fork out of her mouth and finished off her bite, waiting for Sora to do something.

Sora placed a tight smile on his face and turned to look directly at the camera. After a moment, Sora loosened up and waved.

"Hey Kai! It's me, Sora!" Sora waved as a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Oh god, this is going to take all day..." Kairi giggled as she heard Riku groan from behind the camera.

Sora sent Riku a quick irritated look before turning back towards the camera, "Ignore him. Anyway, I just want you to know that I miss you and that I...uh... well... I..."

"The song Sora. The song!" Riku whispered harshly, thinking that his best friend forgot.

"Riku! Gosh! You ruin everything!" Sora crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, "Anyway, Kairi I made a song for you."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "It might be a little corny or whatnot, so try not to laugh okay?"

The camera turned and a really close up version of Riku appeared on the television. It was so close that only Riku's aqua eyes and silver bangs were in view, "Believe me Kairi. You will laugh hysterically!"

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Riku let out a chuckle as he focused the camera back on Sora. Kairi couldn't help but already let out a laugh as she shifted herself so she could sit comfortably on her couch.

Kairi watched as Sora placed a guitar in front of him. He wasn't looking at the camera anymore and a nervous smile lit his face. All of his concentration was on the guitar. It was on the song, and it was on making Kairi happy and coco bananas.

There was a minute of silence and Kairi could feel the apprehension growing inside her as every second that passed by. Suddenly, she heard the song's beat start to play.

Sora let out a deep breath and started to sing.

_Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?_

Sora was singing so softly that Kairi had to turn the volume nearly all the way up to hear him. His fingers smoothly ran up and down the guitar as a slight blush spread acrossed his cheeks.

"Pssttt... Sora, look up at the camera! Sing louder too!" Sora looked up at the camera as he continued to play his guitar, "Don't worry though! You're doing great!"

Without noticing, Kairi grabbed the pillow beside her and hugged it tightly. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her rib cage. Kairi's cerulean eyes refused to leave the handsome, singing male in front of her. She didn't care about the beachy background or the glittery, starry night. Her focus was only on him.

_Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know_

During the second verse, Sora's voice grew more confident which increased the volume of his tone. Kairi had to admit, Sora did have a nice voice. Sora started to nod his head happily as he got into the groove. The next thing Kairi knew, Sora was up and dancing around in the sand while playing his guitar.

_It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

Kairi bit down on her lower lip to keep from giggling as she watched Sora kick the sand playfully around him. She heard Riku whisper a sharp 'watch it!' and he laughed as he twirled around in a circle. However as Sora completed his turn, he nearly dropped his guitar in the process.

Riku coughed in order to keep himself from laughing as Sora's cheeks grew hot. Sora sent the camera a bashful grin as he took his place back on the rock. Kairi shook her head slowly as a small smile painted its way on her face. Sora had to pull himself together from his embarrassing moment for a brief second before starting to sing again.

_Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face.  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you knowIt is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_  
Kairi raised a confused eyebrow when Kairi saw the camera jiggle around a bit. Riku was apparently having a problem doing something since the view on the television was wobbly. Kairi leaned towards the television, the pillow still hugged tightly to her, as it stopped. A sudden piece of paper with bold, black letters was shoved in front of the camera. Although the piece of paper blocked Kairi from seeing Sora, she could still hear him singing in the background.

"Go outside to your backyard," Kairi read out loud to herself. Kairi kicked herself up as she raised a confused eyebrow as she stood up and placed the cushy pillow back onto the couch. As she walked towards her sliding door, she looked over her shoulder to see Sora still on the television.

Tearing her eyes off the television, Kairi slid her back door open. Only to see what was on the television right in front of her.

Oh. My. God.

Sora continued to play as his cobalt eyes locked onto Kairi's cerulean ones.

_Your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear_

Kairi's heartbeat increased rapidly as she watched Sora stand up and start to walk in her direction. Riku turned the camera towards Kairi's direction and she shyly brought a hand to her face to block herself from the camera.

Sora gently smiled in Kairi's direction as he sung and walked in a circle around her. Kairi's felt herself making circles in the sand with her foot as Sora got behind her. He placed the guitar in front of her and played as he sung softly in her ear.

_I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

Sora's warm breath tickled Kairi's ear and she blushed madly. She looked up to see Riku filming them with a cocky smirk on his face. She would get him later for this, she would make sure of it. She felt Sora's lips brush her cheeks before he unwrapped himself from her embrace.

_Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

"Follow me," Sora whispered towards Kairi. Kairi daintily nodded her head and walked behind Sora. Riku walked by Kairi's side, to make sure he got every expression the young redhead could make.

Kairi halted when she saw Sora come to a stop. Sora stepped to the side in order for Kairi to see the bright view in front of her. Riku quickly ambled in front of Sora to capture the wide-eyed look Kairi sported.

The candles on the sand illuminated the words that made Kairi question if she was dreaming or not. The huge words on the sand spelled out 'marry me?' and right by the question mark laid a paupo fruit and a diamond engagement ring.

Kairi's eyes watered as she saw Sora bend down on one knee in front of her. Sora's eyes refused to leave her as his voice gently sung the last verse.

_I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips onto yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_  
Sora placed the guitar down as he let out a shaky breath. Afterwards, he took Kairi's trembling hand in his.

"Kairi, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in all the worlds?" Sora asked, his cobalt eyes shining like the stars above them.

"Of course you lazy bum," Kairi giggled as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. Sora smiled as he got up and hugged Kairi towards him. Riku smiled as he watched his two best friends kiss.

"He learned from the best," Riku said proudly as he turned the camera off. He walked towards the newly engaged couple and crossed his arms casually over his chest.

"You had no idea that we were in your backyard, did you Kairi?" Riku asked, watching Sora brush Kairi's tears with his sleeve.

"I had absolutely no idea. I thought all the voices came from the television and my eyes were only on one person..." Kairi smiled as she placed her head on Sora's shoulder as her fingers intertwined with his.

"Let's go and celebrate," Sora said, a huge grin plastered on his face. Riku nodded firmly before he went to go pick up the guitar and other things quickly.

Kairi blushed as she looked up towards Sora, "So this feeling I felt since I laid my eyes on you. What would you call it? Compassion? Affection? Devotion?..."

Sora looked down at Kairi and smiled before kissing her, "Oh. It is love."

XXXXX END XXXXX

So yay! I love this one shot! I thought it was too cute! Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!!


End file.
